1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of clothing. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to hand covering and garment combinations.
2. The Relevant Technology
In cool, cold and inclement weather, it is customary to wear a sweater, sweatshirt, jacket, coat, cape, poncho, or similar garment to ward off the cold and to protect oneself from rain and snow. In most instances, it is also desirable to wear mittens or gloves. However, people do not always remember to take their mittens or gloves with them and the same are frequently lost or misplaced. When people do remember their mittens or gloves, they have, for years, tried to carry and store them in a bag, a pant pocket, or a coat pocket. This can take up valuable storage space, be uncomfortable, and make the bag and clothing appear bulky and awkward. People also regularly struggle with their bags and pockets in order to successfully access and retrieve their mittens or gloves. This is particularly dangerous where safety is a concern, such as when people are driving, working, or performing other tasks that require an individual's attention or the use of hands.
In addition to wearing mittens or gloves for protection, people often wear mittens or gloves for a fashion look. A fashion look can normally be achieved where there is a material, design, or fashion match between the mittens or gloves and the coat or jacket, or like garment. However, conventional mittens or gloves rarely match a jacket or coat and when they do, the mittens or gloves are frequently lost, forcing the individual to either go without hand protection or ruin their fashion look with mismatching mittens or gloves.
Some systems for preventing glove loss have been developed. However, these systems are awkward and unfashionable. Existing systems also provide the wearer limited flexibility and control over any connection between the garment and the mittens or gloves. Other systems have been developed for glove storage on a jacket or coat. However, these systems are bulky, inconvenient, and uncomfortable for a user.